The Genius Series Or How They Failed Everything
by annibolic
Summary: Comedy. No plot whatsoever or intended. No OC, but maybe OOCs....Sendoh up with an announcement. Third-to-last chapter, confirmed.
1. Rukawa

If Rukawa's a Genius, Why Does he Fail his Exams?  
  
Disclaimers: blah blah blah not mine blah blah blah Inuoe Take- whatever's... Rurouni Kenshin also not mine....  
  
  
  
^Japanese Class^  
  
Difference between 'nandadou' and 'nandayou'...  
  
Who cares?  
  
*goes to sleep*  
  
*wakes up at end of class, sees a paper on his desk*  
  
Rubbish.  
  
*throws it away...*  
  
.....without knowing it was the exam timetable given out by his form teacher.  
  
  
  
^English Class^  
  
'The Pearl?' Read that already. Bloody boring book.  
  
Book review?  
  
Whatever.  
  
*Goes to sleep*  
  
Consequently doesn't hears the test dates his teacher announces.  
  
  
  
^Maths Class^  
  
2x +6y = 102n - Ax = [(a² × 7³)]¹º + øª  
  
Multiply Answer with ¼ × 56².  
  
Give your answer in Standard Form.  
  
Che. Easy.  
  
*forgets to write answer down and falls asleep*  
  
Consequently he misses the assignments and the teacher saying that they are worth 60% of the students' overall mark.  
  
  
  
^Physical Education lesson^  
  
*wakes up* Wha..?  
  
Oh.  
  
The locker room.  
  
PE now?  
  
Whatever. *falls back asleep*  
  
Score: 107th time and counting.  
  
The teacher is seriously contemplating about giving him a failing mark.  
  
  
  
^Chemistry Lesson^  
  
Atoms and molecules and elements....  
  
Smallest matter is atoms...  
  
Riiight. It's neutrons and protons and electrons and something else.  
  
Lousy.  
  
*Falls asleep*  
  
Consequently he misses the chapters the exam paper was set for.  
  
  
  
^Geography Class^  
  
Duh I know the fifty states of America.  
  
Who doesn't?  
  
Boriing.  
  
*goes to sleep*  
  
Consequently doesn't hear the teacher saying that if they failed the next tests, they would lose 60% of their end-of-year mark.  
  
  
  
^History Class^  
  
Meiji Era, Tokugawa Era, blah blah.  
  
Mundane.  
  
*Sleeps*  
  
Consequently misses the project on Battousai they have to do if they want 50% of their marks.  
  
  
  
^Literature Class^  
  
Japanese Literature. Boring as hell.  
  
*sleeps*  
  
Consequently misses the projects worth 65% of the end-of-year marks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello all....  
  
Anymore subjects???  
  
I'm bored.....  
  
Yeayea it's stupid......  
  
Like to hear how lame you ppl think it is.....  
  
So review..... 


	2. Rukawa Part 2

If Rukawa's a Genius, Why Does he Fail his Exams?  
  
Disclaimer: Ya ya, Slam Dunk's mine.  
  
Right.  
  
I wish.  
  
  
  
^Physics Class^  
  
The laws of reflection.....equation.....  
  
Yea, whatever. Common sense to know....  
  
*Sleeps*  
  
Consequently he did not hear that they had to get the materials needed for the practical exam after school.  
  
  
  
^Biology Class^  
  
Epidermal and epithermal....so what...one's plant cell the other's....human cell....  
  
Booooring....  
  
*Sleeps*  
  
Consequently does not hear that instead of a theory paper, the exam would be practical-based.  
  
  
  
  
  
Irrelevant stuff  
  
Thanks.....  
  
Yea, second chpt.....  
  
Ok, I'll make one for Sakuragi for you, Milkshake.  
  
Same story? Or a new one?  
  
*Think*  
  
humm....  
  
anywayz, do whatever you want.  
  
Or you could do me a favor and review ^^  
  
Hahaha, I actually do most of the stuff in this fic.  
  
Which is, sleep in class.  
  
Luckily I have a nice partner to wake me up when the teacher gets bored of scolding the others.  
  
^^;; I just complimented my fellow ff.net writer.  
  
The world must be going nuts... 


	3. Sakuragi

Now if what Sakuragi says really is true...  
  
And that he IS a genius...  
  
Why does HE fail too?  
  
This is for you Milkshake.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk mine...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What a wonderful dream...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^Japanese Class^  
  
Difference between 'nandadou' and 'nandayou'...  
  
NYAHAHAHA!! The Tensai knows this!! Of course!!  
  
Hm, but must give chance to other people, no need to answer every question...  
  
Exam timetable?  
  
Nyahahaha!! The Tensai has no need for the timetable! He can get full marks anytime he wants!  
  
*throws the timetable away*  
  
  
  
^English Class^  
  
'The Pearl?'  
  
The Tensai has already read the book!  
  
Book review? Easy!! I can do it with my eyes closed!! The Tensai has everything stored in the brain, no need to borrow and read! Nyahahaha!  
  
Test dates?  
  
I memorized it already!! 25th May!  
  
  
  
^Maths Class^  
  
2x +6y = 102n - Ax = [(a² × 7³)]¹º + øª  
  
Multiply Answer with ¼ × 56².  
  
Give your answer in Standard Form.  
  
Easy!  
  
There is nothing that will daunt the Tensai!  
  
Eh, don't need to write the answer down, I memorized it already.  
  
What?? So many assignments? 60% of overall mark???  
  
Nyahaha! The Tensai will do it and win everyone!!  
  
Muahaha! School life is easy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
^Physical Education lesson^  
  
Eh? PE?  
  
This Basketball Man does not need PE! Basketball is enough!  
  
Hm, today I'll go hide in the Men's. Stupid sensei won't find me there.  
  
Sensei: WHERE IS THAT SAKURAGI?!?! IF HE DOESN'T COME AGAIN I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE FAILS, AND NO EXEPTIONS!!  
  
  
  
  
  
^Chemistry Lesson^  
  
Nani?? But of course, neutrons are in the nucleus.  
  
This Boy Genius knows all!  
  
What? The chapters are 2, 3, 5 and the rest?  
  
Hai! Tensai knows all!  
  
Eh, chemistry exam date....it is 25th May!! Of course!!  
  
  
  
^Geography Class^  
  
Fifty States? Nyahaha! It is Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin and Wyoming!  
  
I even said it in alphabetical order! Hahaha!  
  
What? Fail next tests and lose 60% of their end-of-year mark? The Tensai will never fail, because studying comes second nature to me!  
  
Never mind study, everything is already in my head! I pity the poor souls who have to study study study.  
  
  
  
  
  
^History Class^  
  
Meiji Era, Tokugawa Era, blah blah blah.  
  
Meiji? Isn't that a milk brand? Eh, must drink more milk, build strong bones and can grow taller...  
  
Then Haruko-san will say "Oh, you've grown, Sakuragi-kun! A lot taller than Rukawa-kun!"  
  
*Daydreams about Gori's sister finally noticing him*  
  
(Like he'll ever get her at the rate he's going.)  
  
Consequently misses the project on Battousai they have to do if they want 50% of their marks.  
  
  
  
  
  
^Literature Class^  
  
Japanese Literature is boring!  
  
Who wants to listen to boring stuff that we won't use in our future??  
  
Not THIS Tensai!! Nyahahaha!!  
  
*Continues daydream about Haruko*  
  
Consequently misses the projects worth 65% of the end-of-year marks.  
  
  
  
^Physics Class^  
  
The laws of reflection.....equation.....  
  
Hai! I know!  
  
Eh, but I forgot.  
  
Never mind! It will come to me sooner or later.  
  
What? Go see sensei to collect items for practical test? Of course I will remember! I am the TENSAI!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
^Biology Class^  
  
Epidermal's a plant cell and epithermal is a human cell.  
  
aahh......school is beginning to bore me....  
  
Why is almost every science paper practical?  
  
Bleagh.  
  
*Starts daydreaming about Haruko. Again*  
  
  
  
  
  
*After school*  
  
Basketball practice! Yay!  
  
*Totally forgets about the science materials he had to collect*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I made him laugh too much...  
  
Now he sounds like some lunatic freshly escaped from Woodbridge....or any other mental hospital.....  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Oh, before I forget..  
  
I think this is gonna be a series.  
  
'Cos now someone asked me to do Mitsui.  
  
And I think I will.  
  
Oh well. *whistles off with hands in pockets* 


	4. Mitsui

Mitsui A Genius...  
  
Wow...  
  
For Mitchan  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk's mine.  
  
*laughs head off*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
That's a good joke...  
  
  
  
  
  
^Japanese Class^  
  
Aaahh...who cares about verbs and adverbs? It's not like we'll need it when we work...  
  
And I plan to play for Japan anyway...  
  
What use is grammar then? Yell vocabulary questions at the opponent and hope he gets distracted enough to drop the ball?  
  
Highly unlikely.  
  
Who the hell needs timetables? You can tell the exam is coming by the amount of homework the teachers give.  
  
*throws the timetable away*  
  
  
  
  
  
^English Class^  
  
Harry Potter stared in shock....  
  
*stares at the book in shock*  
  
HARRY POTTER?!?!? WHY THE HELL ARE WE READING HARRY POTTER?!!?  
  
When I get home I'm going to throw this away.  
  
Forget the book review, this book sucks.  
  
  
  
^Maths Class^  
  
If an equilateral triangle has sides of (2x - 3y), (5x- 4y + 3), ...  
  
Snoooore....  
  
  
  
  
  
^Physical Education lesson^  
  
Physical Ed? I rather get a car.  
  
*Hides out in the bushes...somewhere*  
  
  
  
  
  
^Chemistry Lesson^  
  
Yes yes yes, I understand everything about the Particulate Model Theory. And the Big Bang Theory, though I don't know why its in chemistry.  
  
Yes, I know the chapters for the exam, leave me alone. Just because I didn't write it down doesn't mean I don't know.  
  
Stupid sensei.  
  
  
  
^Geography Class^  
  
Ageing population and whatever...  
  
man...  
  
this is boring.  
  
I wanna sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
^History Class^  
  
WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!? 7 PAGE ESSAY ON THE TOKUGAWA ERA?!?!  
  
Fooorget it! I'm not gonna waste paper on something I already know! I mean come on, save the trees or something!  
  
  
  
  
  
^Literature Class^  
  
Literature...  
  
Is...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Falls asleep*  
  
  
  
  
  
^Physics Class^  
  
  
  
Work force...work load....fulcrum....  
  
Aw man...  
  
I knew I shouldn't have eaten those stupid sleeping pills...  
  
Come to think of it, where did I get them?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^Biology Class^  
  
Oh cool, we finally get to do something fun!  
  
Come on, enough talk. Let's dissect the frog now!  
  
What?!!? Aw Come on...not theory again....  
  
Sensei, we know the frog anatomy inside out. Don't worry...the frog's dead anyway, right?  
  
..You want us to go through it all over again.  
  
*stares at board with brain not registering anything*  
  
Must practice more later...I must regain my stamina...  
  
*goes off in daydream*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello again!  
  
Wow, people keep asking me whether I'm Singaporean.  
  
I'm touched...  
  
Really, I'm not being sarcastic or anything.  
  
'Cos if you see me, you'll be asking whether I'm.....not Singaporean instead.  
  
Which is true...  
  
But I grew up here....  
  
Ok, crap time is over.  
  
Anymore requests?  
  
Sorry I took so long...  
  
Mitsui's damn hard to do....  
  
And I'm working on another humor-no-plotline fic too..  
  
^^  
  
I'm doing it again... 


	5. Ryota

Cool...  
  
Who would have thought...  
  
RYOTA. A genius.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk's mine.  
  
No really! I'm Inuo Takehiko.  
  
I got my name right, didn't I?  
  
  
  
  
  
^Japanese Class^  
  
*on the board*  
  
Read pages 13 to 45. Do exercises 6.7, 5.7, 7.8, 8.9 and a composition on why good is always better than bad. Seven pages long or no passing grade will be given.  
  
: Eek.  
  
I've done it already. Thank goodness, so all I have to do is the composition.  
  
Who cares about the compo? I rather make poems for my Aya-chan!  
  
*scribbles in notebook*  
  
Eyes like diamonds....  
  
  
  
  
  
^English Class^  
  
Translate these words into English.  
  
(Japanese...I don't know everything...)  
  
I would like to have a bowl of soup =  
  
Do you want to buy this chicken? =  
  
No, I said I want soup =  
  
Ah, but sir, this chicken is very tender. Much better than the soup =  
  
I am hungry =  
  
I like cookies =  
  
Broccoli is horrible and foul =  
  
  
  
: soup? SOUP?!  
  
Aya-chan's better stuff to think about than soup!!  
  
*drifts off into daydream*  
  
Sweet as sugar...  
  
  
  
^Maths Class^  
  
2x + 23y - 45a = (56y - 24x)(81a - 64b)  
  
*still in a daydream*  
  
God must have spent...  
  
  
  
  
  
^Physical Education lesson^  
  
*sitting somewhere....but definitely not in the gym*  
  
a little more time on you...  
  
  
  
^Chemistry Lesson^  
  
Teacher: Pay attention class. This part is very important. If you miss this step you will lose part of your marks and blow up the room.  
  
I know! I will write a song just for Aya-chan!  
  
  
  
^Geography Class^  
  
Meanders blah blah.....sand erosion....  
  
...mou...writing a song is so hard...*glances up at the board, then to Ayako* but it will be worth it! no matter how the wind erodes the rocks in the Sahara desert or whatever!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^History Class^  
  
..But he was hampered because....made a decision........sacrificed himself........  
  
*scribbling furiously*  
  
..sacrifice myself for your love  
  
don't care what the others say...  
  
  
  
  
  
^Literature Class^  
  
Clay Marble? Read that already. Done the notes...  
  
Aya-chan! Why don't you love me? *stares at Ayako who's sitting next to him*  
  
Ayako: *mentally* Why is he staring at me...T_T  
  
  
  
  
  
^Physics Class^  
  
..Want to be inseparable from you...like the neutrons and protons in the atom....  
  
Although they can be separated by a strong chemical reaction....-.-"  
  
  
  
^Biology Class^  
  
DON'T KILL THE FROG!! YOU'RE GONNA SEVER HIM FROM HIS WIFE!!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!?!!? YOU CAN'T KILL THE FROG!! MAKE A PLASTIC MODEL OF THE INNARDS AND STUDY THAT!!! DO YOU LIKE YOUR LOVER TO GET KILLED JUST BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE WANT TO STUDY THEIR INSIDES?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe....sorry there, had a little..urm....well never mind that.  
  
You people actually like Mitsui's!! I'm so happy! *sob* the effort didn't go to waste!!  
  
Though...this chapt isn't up to my standards....hmm...  
  
My friend has FINALLY updated after a year! And I'm not kidding. Her stuff is pretty good, albeit short.. And still incomplete.....go read! Fuyuko^XaC, I think it is.  
  
Oh, a couple of notices:  
  
1) my Mit/Haru fic and 'Thank You' is currently stuck with writer blocks, so don't bother looking for it till next year ^^  
  
2) 'Dear Abbi' is in the works.....i'll try uploading it by Sunday latest...  
  
3) I'm flying off to Japan! ^^ I'll be back on the 23rd, and if I cant do the upl by sun, expect it then.  
  
Adieu~  
  
~`kKk 


	6. Sendoh

Sendoh the Genius slash Ryonan Ace slash porcupine slash hentai smiley...  
  
*Sweatdrop* that's kind of hard to imagine...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Christmas came and went, and I still didn't get my wish present. I guess I know the reason. *Sigh*  
  
It is pretty hard to put eight or more bishounen from different animes into one box, once you think about it.  
  
A/Ns: I'm changing the style....hope y'all don't mind...though maybe you won't notice....which will be good...  
  
  
  
^Japanese Class^  
  
And -------is the verb of --------, adjective to -------,....  
  
...that girl over there looks cute.  
  
  
  
  
  
^English Class^  
  
Pick any five or more books from the shelves, as long as it's an English book.  
  
Check-out assistant...person: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sendoh's books: How To Flirt The Expert Way, 50 Ways To Gel Your Hair, The 2003 Basketball Handbook, How To Catch A Person From The Opposite Sex In Just Four Days, Keller's 2002 Hair Care Guidebook.  
  
  
  
^Maths Class^  
  
...And this sentence proves that line AB and CD are congruent (equal)... ...that chick looks like the other next to her.  
  
Could they be twins?  
  
^Physical Education lesson^  
  
No basketball today? Okay then, that's fine. Excuse me, I need to check if the bushes in the female's P.E court is taken.  
  
  
  
^Chemistry Lesson^  
  
Teacher: your chemistry test is this Friday. Remember to study chapters 3,5,7,9 and 11. That's easy to remember. Chapter 3 is when I blew up the experiment, 5 is where I blew up the table, 7 is the row, 9 is the section and 11 is the room. I better ask Jun and Mayo to wear jackets* and Netsuko and Hora to not wear their perfume, it makes me sneeze. Oh yes, and Tetsuko to not to try and throw sulphuric acid at me again, because it wasn't my fault that his girlfriend left him for me. What was the girl's name again?  
  
  
  
  
  
^Geography Class^  
  
Longitude of xxx forest is 127.66 degrees East and latitude.... ..that babe's got long legs...  
  
  
  
  
  
^History Class^  
  
Teacher: Sendoh, can you tell me who was Battousai's first wife?  
  
...some cool chick with really long black hair and a sadistic expression on her face. She looks really good in pale colours. *looks around in puzzlement as everyone in the room sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
  
  
^Literature Class^  
  
'Slavedancer'? sounds like a good book about a female slave dancing. Hope the cover got the picture. I think she'll look cute.  
  
  
  
^Physics Class^  
  
Heat energy...ahahahahaha...*thoughts go...there...*  
  
*Gets hit on the head by a random brick thrown by author*  
  
  
  
^Biology Class^  
  
Biology class? Great! Chapter 4 and 3 are my favourite!  
  
*Gets buried under dissected frogs thrown by people who had went through the Singapore secondary two education*  
  
  
  
* You know, some uniforms are...ahem...see-through...  
  
*clears throat and runs*  
  
And the heat thing? If you don't get it, that is good. It means you're clean. Veery clean. That is a compliment. I mean it. No really, I'm not kidding.  
  
...On a much cleaner note...  
  
Wanna join the Fanfiction University of Slam Dunk? Email me!  
  
catchthegenius@hotmail.com  
  
Tokiya_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Erm, I think reviewing will work too. Because I'm not sure if I'm getting the email alerts.  
  
Well anyway, if there are enough entries I'll start. I swear I will continue, and try to update regularly.  
  
Kiyota is next, sLL, relax.  
  
~`kKk/kka 


End file.
